I Won't Be Guilty
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Amy needs the Doctor. Right now. No more waiting. M for lots of Lemons.


Author's Note: New Whovian here. This is a whole new style of writing for me, to capture everything that needs to be captured. So forgive me if it's terrible, although I think it's not too bad. I am only 6 episodes into thhe 11th Doctor but he's by far my favorite. A challenge to write, though! So yes... reviews are loved nonetheless and I hope this is enjoyed! It's a bit AU, really, seeing as how it branches a bit from Amy and the Doctor's kiss in her bedroom. You'll see.

* * *

She was stubborn, and refusing to believe she'd blown it. At least she'd managed to talk the Doctor into not bringing Rory in just yet, right? And into letting her travel once more before she got married? That had to be a good sign. She wanted the Doctor to be hers, even if for a mere moment. Then she could move on... she was sure. It'd quench her curiosity. Right? Or realistically, maybe it wouldn't. Years and years of pining over this madman. She just had to know. But it'd been quite silent since he pulled her back into the TARDIS... and she wanted to break that silence.

"Doctor?" Amy called out. He was fiddling with some of the TARDIS' wires, and seemed to not hear her. "Doctor!" She called again, and he gave an inaudible sigh. She only knew because his shoulders heaved, and he stopped, pulling his goggles up.

"What, Amelia?" The Doctor sounded almost aggravated. But really, he wasn't aggravated. More like, frustrated. Not that he'd tell Amy. She was about to get married and he wasn't going to mess with that, not at all. This was a bit bigger of a deal than if she was single. Or even if she was just in a relationship, not engaged- oh, wait, no... that probably wasn't all that good of an idea either. But all the same she was about to get married and he couldn't, in the right mind, kiss her.

Amy had an idea. "Can you come here?"

The Doctor looked suspicious, and the redheaded girl rolled her eyes and motioned rapidly, then bolted back into the TARDIS' long hallway, to her room. She knew he'd follow.

And follow, he did.

Amy pounced, pressing her body up against the Doctor's, pushing him into the wall. Again, he tried putting his hands firmly on her shoulders and pushing her away. The stubborn woman stopped, one eyebrow quirked and a sly smile creeping across her lips. "Doctor, you can only resist so much." She said, pushing her hips to his to emphasize exactly why. And the 'why' felt impressive against her. The Doctor groaned, his gaze meeting Amy's.

"Amelia." He said, her name a warning on his lips. This was a disaster, he thought, a true disaster. He couldn't do this, Amelia was being a vixen, a seductress, and he knew better and absolutely couldn't do this for no reason whatsoe- _oh_. Her fingers traced the waistband of his pants, slowly untucking the shirt, dancing over his skin.

"Doctor." She responded, her voice nothing but a purr as slender fingers dipper below his waistband.

"Amelia Pond- you absolutely can not do this. I absolutely can not do this! You're getting married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow can be as far away as we want it to be, Doctor. You know that." She looked up at him, green and hazel eyes meeting again. She knew all too well that the Doctor wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Her hands trailed towards one suspender, and then the other. A contented noise came from the back of the redhead's throat as she went for his pants, quickly unbuttoning them, but not pulling them down and instead, pressing her body closer, rotating her hips slowly.

The Doctor's head fell backwards against the wall with an audible thump. "Amy- Amy... what about the guilt?"

"Doctor," Amy's voice was firm as she began to work to unbutton his shirt. "I assure you there's no guilt. It's a long story, but I definitely assure it. Now..." She paused, biting her lower lip in a way that made the Doctor's mind go to a deep, dark corner. The final button popped open and Amy pulled the shirt off his shoulders. He was no body builder, quite thin with light muscles under his skin and just a small sprinkling of hair on his chest, and in a trail leading downwards between his hips. And the Girl Who Waited absolutely loved it. She tried to suppress her satisfactory moan... but failed.

The sound was like flipping a switch. The Doctor just seemed to... snap. He couldn't fight this woman anymore. His cock was straining in his pants, both hearts pounding and every inch of his body wanted to take her. That small noise as those hazel eyes stared hungrily- at him!- was the end-all to his resolve. He knew better, every bit of him knew better. He had to be mad. Of course he was mad! He was an absolute madman. A madman who was in love.

"Oh, Amelia..." The Doctor groaned, pulling her closer to him. One hand held the side of her neck, right under her jaw while the other was on the small of her back. He pressed his lips to hers and it was as if his body set on fire. Such a hunger, an abnormal, strong hunger for everything this woman could give him. She moaned, the vibrations reaching his own lips and he nipped her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. It became a battle between the two.

And he was wonderful. She was throbbing for him, she needed him. All of him. Now. Her fingers once again explored his body, his pale torso, dragging along until they reached his waistband and she pulled his pants and underwear down. His cock sprung free. It wasn't massive, but it was impressive and rock solid. She wrapped her hand around the base and the Doctor pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Amelia Pond this is your last warning. Very last. If we go any further I will not be able to turn back, or stop, or anything so if you have any doubts I suggest you- ah!" Her hand twisted lightly at the base of his cock, and slowly, she began to move it.

"Doctor..."

"Yes?" His voice was breathy, hers strong. His resolve was breaking, hers was growing.

"Shut up." And with the she dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth in one fluid motion.

The sharp intake of breath told Amy all she needed to know. She took as much of him as possible, one hand remaining on the base and the other gripping his hip. She swirled her tongue and sucked and the Doctor thrust forward in her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair.

"Amy... Amy..." He groaned her name, and it felt like electricity surging through her stomach. But before long he was pulling her up.

"What gives?" She asked, licking her lips. There was no reply. The Doctor pushed her backwards to the bed, pulling off her boots and ripping her stockings. She shimmied out of her skirt and shirt, left only in a lacy, almost-but-not-quite see through black bra and matching panties. Her skin was pale, lightly freckled in some places, a scar here and there. The Doctor felt like he'd never seen anything so enticing in his entire life.

He reached up to the bra, cupping her breasts. The small amount of friction caused so much sensation. She was overstimulated right now and the Doctor could see it.

"Do you want more, Amelia?" There was a dark edge to his voice. Goosebumps raised on her exposed skin.

"Yes," She groaned. He relished in the fact that she finally seemed to be losing control. Slowly, he trailed his hands along her body. From her neck, across her covered breasts and down... down to her hips, the waistband of her panties... and then he stopped. "Doctor... please!" She begged, and he smirked, looming over her. He followed the exact line he had with his fingers, with his lips.

Her skin was soft and she smelled wonderful. Musky and flowery all at once. Her head fell to the side as his lips touched her neck, her collarbone... they fell between her breasts and she arched, a whine deep in her throat. Slowly, he reached behind and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders. Her breasts were perfect, dusky nipples hardened against the pale peaks. Far too lazily, he bent down and captured one in his mouth. The noise that fell from Amy's parted lips was like music to his ears.

"Doctor... Doctor please!" The redheaded woman groaned, rubbing her thighs together, desperate for friction.

"What?" The Doctor asked, pausing in his actions, "this?" He pulled her nipple into his mouth again, and his fingers finally fell between her legs, slowly stroking upwards. She had literally soaked through her panties.

"Yes, Doctor, God yes." She hissed. He looked up at her with a devilish grin before sitting up and pulling them down her legs, tossing them across the room.

"You keep that up. Be a good girl." He teased, before he darted his tongue out.

Amy shattered almost immediately, surges of pleasure riding through her body, moans falling from parted lips. "Doctor, please, fuck me." She gasped, pulling him from between her legs. He allowed her to, meeting her gaze as they were face to face.

"Oh, I will, Amelia." He said, positioning himself at her entrance. Amy lifted her hips as the Doctor thrust, both of them crying out in unison. He was perfect, not too big or too small, but perfect. He could feel her inner walls already tightening, drawing him in further. They found a rhythm, meeting each other's thrusts, moans from both the Doctor and Amy filling the room.

"M-more..." She groaned, arching against him, her hair fanned out across the pillow. He picked up, thrusting harder, moving faster and Amy writhed, the heat and friction building up quickly. "Doctor, I'm..." She was cut off as the Doctor changed his movement, his hips swinging slowly side to side, a whole new range of feeling that she'd never felt before. The Doctor then kissed her, and kissed her hard.

"Good." He said, before switching again, his thrusts becoming wild and slightly erratic. Her walls clenched around him, sensations he hadn't felt in so long, if ever, sparking up his spine. His body began to jerk as Amy let out a scream full of pleasure.

"Doctor!"

That was all he needed. His vision fell into black spots as he came, Amy's name falling from his lips as he pumped into her, breathing heavily.

Slowly, the two came down. The Doctor still laid over Amy for a few moments, before she spoke.

"Doctor... that was... incredible."

"Wasn't it?" The Madman responded, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

They both knew this couldn't and wouldn't last.

But for now, they belonged only to each other.


End file.
